Vampire Twin Lovers
by xXAkuXRokuXx
Summary: A story about twin vampire Pinces looking for the loves of their lives. Will they find them? Or will they be forever single? Couples: AkuRoku & SoRiku


A simple no would have been better, but the distressed teen was in such a rut that he felt he couldn't climb out. His pale complexion, stunningly smooth, and soft blond hair, and sapphire eyes truly placed him as 'Prince of The Vampires.' With humans, elves, demons, and other creatures of the world lined up for his decision. People would come and go, but it was only because the prince was searching for his true lover.

"Roxas, darling. We've shown you everyone across the land! Besides the much smaller cities," A soft voice murmured to the boy sitting in his throne.

Turning his head, the teen vampire looked at his truly beautiful mother who's place was next to him. His father, who he looked much like, sat beside her, and his twin brother at his fathers other side, he was looking for a lover as well.

"I know, mother. But none of these... Pitiful people are truly beautiful. They hide themselves with colored creams and fake egos. Besides, girls are not of my interest," he replied, flipping strands of hair out of his eyes at the last sentence.

"Brother, both of us have looked for days. And I believe you have a point. I have a suggestion," Roxas' brother spoke, "Why do we not just go about the cities and find who we love on our own?"

Roxas leaned forward in his chair a bit to look at the boy. His brown locks of hair, spiked up as normal, in all different directions, deep blue eyes exactly like Roxas' own. The boys both wore elegant clothing, both matching one another; long sleeve shirts with ruffles around the collar and wrists, both shirts a blood red color, black trousers that had golden stitched floral patterns, and blue slip on sandals that covered the heels and toes of their feet.

"Sora, I agree deeply. But you know fathers rules. We mustn't leave the palace until we have found lovers. As well, we are much to small to defend ourselves, I mean, look at us. We will be very lanky until we can become stronger," he mumbled back.

The room dropped silent as more people who wanted to be with the two Princes filed in. Twenty or so people stood in front of the four, wearing their best clothing. But Roxas and Sora only skimmed the crowd with their eyes before sighing and standing. Roxas waited as Sora walked past their parents and linked arm together. The brothers walked down the steps, and left the room with such bored expressions.

"This is a nightmare. Guards, please, inform Prince Sora and Prince Roxas that I will follow through with their plan as long as they take the strongest of my army. If they refuse to take whomever is strongest, then they will be forbidden to leave the castle," the King finally spoke after a long silence.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the guard replied, standing up straight, and ran down the hallway the boys took.

"Are you sure about this, Cloud? I mean, do you believe the boys are truly ready to go out into the world? I mean, their fangs are just growing in! They ar-"

The Queen was cut off by a hand being placed in the air, around two feet away from her face. The King refused to look at her, but had the expression of knowing what she was going to say. He didn't want to accept it, but he would have to do so sooner or later.

After being told of their fathers acceptance and single rule, the two Princes were delighted to go. They walked to the kitchen to see if there were any blood supplements to replace their cravings for the night so they wouldn't kill anyone. Sora and Roxas sat together on the counter with glasses filled with water. After dropping two red tablets into each of their cups, the water flooded red, which grew darker to match that color of blood. They drank until the very last drop was gone, then placed the empty cups in the sink.

After changing and leaving the kitchen they ran off to the bathing rooms to relax and prepare for their trip outside of the palace walls.

When night came, the boys were taken outside the palace in a carriage pulled by horses with four bulky men in it with them. Roxas had a small smile on his face for the first time in a long time, and Sora's goofy grin was still plastered to his features.

As the carriage traveled from town to town, city to city, the boys found no one of their taste. Only dirt coated peasants and sweaty travelers. Each hour passed brought the sun out more and more to bring along the new dawn with a new day attached to it. As the sun started to shine little by little over the land, Roxas and Sora grew tired, and worried. The carriage pulled up to a small Inn in a town that went by the name, Twilight Town. The building looked like a good place to rest, and hide till the night.

Assisting one another off the transportaton, th boys were giving permission the feed the horses for a moment, and touch their snouts. Their names we're Silver and Bolt, they discovered, because of the color of their manes; Silver having silver, gray strand of hair, and Bolt having brown with a tint of gold to it.

Once inside the building, Sora was awestruck. The place seemed deserted, though it was clean and neat. As if being called, a tall boy with sliver, almost white, hair stepped out from behind a curtain behind the counter on the opposite side of the room from the boys. His skin had a slight tan, his eyes were an odd shade of aqua, and his build was just perfect for his age, which seemed to be at least nineteen or so. After placing some papers on the the counter, he looked up to see the two standing at the door with their guards behind them.

"Uh... Er... Axel!" the boy yelled towards the curtain, "We've got customers!"

After a moment or two, a tall, red haired man, stepped out from being the beige sheet covering the door. He had beautiful green eyes, two, tear shaped marks below his eyes, and an explosion of red, spiked hair.

"Riku, calm yourslef," he spoke, "they may be royalty, but they only wish to stay. We've nothing to worry about."

His voice was sweet, just dripping with honey, honey from a flower, a flower blooming in the Spring.

"W-we only wish to stay till night fall," Roxas spoke, "then we shall be on our way."

Why was he all of the sudden un-sure of what to say? His heart, at least what he had of a heart, was beating against his ribs, and his face was burning. Why were his cheeks flushing, and why was he having such a hard time breathing?

"Ah, welcome then. Axel will show you to your room," the one named Riku spoke.

"As you can tell, my name is Axel. And this person here," Axel said, gesturing to Riku, "is Riku. If you have any questions, or are in need of assistance, don't be afraid to call for us."

Sora strolled right up to Riku and bowed to him. The gesture gave Riku a start, but watched the smaller boy for a moment. He examined the younger one and studied his stature. He seemed so frail, like a flower blooming in the season of Sakura trees. We Sora stood up straight, he smiled at Riku so sweetly with flushed cheeks. Riku's heart fluttered, and he had butterflies in his stomach. What was with this Prince, and why was he gesturing himself like this to a lower person than him? Axel walked silently over to Roxas and the guards.

"You two must be Prince Sora and Prince Roxas, the 'Twin Princes of the Vampires'," he smiled taking Roxas' hand and nealing down on his left knee, "It's pleasure to have such royal blood in our Inn."

After speeking, Axel pressed his soft lips to the boys hand and stayed like that for a moment, letting the feeling seep in. Roxas' cheeks were burning up again, why so?

Once shown to their rooms, Sora and Roxas laid on the twin bed in their room and stared blakly at the ceiling. Both deep in thought, deep in the depths of their minds, deep in the bowels of their half beating hearts, from the deepest pits of their stomachs.

"We found the ones," they murmured in unison and turned to each other.

They spoke quietly of their feelings, as to be sure not a word was hear by a single person, a single guard, a single soul. If even a syllable were to be heard, that would destroy their plans. They had decided to rob the boys away in the middest f the night, as sure not to startle them and make them scared. When their talking settled they fell settled under the sheets that smelled of human, and fell asleep in silk pajamas, holding each other, their fingers intertwined. The curtains were drawn to hide the sunlight. A single candle burned to provide some light, but only if there was a bathroom emergency in the middest of their slumber.

Roxas arose to a sound on the door, and arguing followed. Loud shouts of needing to sleep and food. But he was too lazy to decipher what the words were, feeling sleepy.

"Sora, it's noisy," he complained to his now awakening brother.

"I know brother. This yelling has disturbed our slumber, and has ruined my peace of mind," he replied with half opened eyes.

After a moment of silence, the boys nodded off again, holding each other close, their foreheads touching. They actually started to dream, but it wasn't like the other dreams that they would rarely have. They dreamed of the same place, and the same time, but of different people. The delicate, built, people they were falling for.

Once Twilight arrived, the boys arose from their sleep and bathed. They shared a bath together, and spoke of their dreams.

"Brother, does this mean," Roxas started, holding his twins hands in front of him, "we have found or lovers?"


End file.
